


The Truth

by LoBeliever



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBeliever/pseuds/LoBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему приводят воспоминания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

_Stop ignoring that our hearts are mourning_  
And let the rain come in.  
Stop pretending that it's not ending  
And let the end begin.

 

\- А помнишь?..  
Крис улыбается про себя, слушая голос в телефонной трубке. Они слышатся сейчас так редко, что о каждом разговоре можно вести дневник мемуаров. Твиттер нынче считается самой адекватной формой общения. Занятые, взрослые, слишком современные – как всем в мире им не хватает времени просто остановиться, хоть на секунду.  
Крис не знает, что их связывает. Почему до сих пор эти редкие звонки так важны. Или почему никто из них не торопится это обсуждать.  
\- Как Саули? – спрашивает Крис. Это такой же стабильный вопрос, как все остальные. Только если Кэти у Криса как была, так и осталась, то у Адама имена партнеров менялись.  
Крис им не доверял. Просто по-человечески. Потому что каждый раз все заканчивалось одинаково.  
\- Хорошо… - пауза в словах Ламберта не затянута, но Крис почти чувствует, как он решает, стоит ли говорить что-то кроме. Видимо, где-то внутри он тоже боится, что все опять кончится, не начавшись.  
\- Думаешь, это судьба?  
\- Брось, Крис. Вот Кэти твоя – это судьба. А у меня, по-моему, с судьбой все сложно.  
Крис пытается возразить. Как всегда. Но Адам переводит тему.  
\- У тебя есть полчасика завтра?  
Вопрос столь внезапен, что Крис даже переспрашивает. Адам в ответ смеется.  
\- У меня завтра свободный день. Ото всего. Вообще. И если у тебя есть…  
\- Целый свободный день, - отвечает Крис, не задумываясь. У него нет дел, которые могли бы быть выше этого.

Они живут в разных штатах, но вряд ли это является проблемой. Потому что им ничего не стоит встретиться где-то посередине, занавесив шторы в арендованном домике - никакого шика, но зато не отель.  
\- И что будет, если нас засекут папарацци?  
\- Не если, а когда, - задорно улыбается Адам и игриво дергает бровями. - Будет много клевых упоминаний в твиттере. Это популярность, Крис.  
Это шутка, но Крису кажется, что Адам не против скандальной известности. Или нет?  
\- Брось, Крис, - он хлопает его по плечу. - Кэти в курсе, что мы с тобой сегодня, Саули в курсе, а перед остальными нам незачем оправдываться.

День похож на карамельное мороженое - такой же сладкий и тянущийся и почему-то холодный. Им не скучно вместе. И комфортно. Но на руках не остается привычного тепла, даже когда они случайно касаются друг друга. Крис понимает причину. Этот Адам не его привычный, он в образе новой жизни. И никак не скинет маску, которая нарисована для всех, кто не входит в круг близких. С каждым разом на то, чтобы избавиться от нее, требуется все больше времени. Расплата за возможность быть рок-звездой. Короли не бывают ранимыми. Короли всегда должны ценить себя и быть на высоте. Иногда Крису кажется, что эти редкие встречи нужны Адаму именно для того, чтобы не закоренеть окончательно. Интересно, насколько быстро он перевоплощается с Саули?  
Крис мотает головой.

\- Что такое? - Адам смотрит на него исподлобья, постукивая пальцами по полочке камина, на которой дружным рядом расположились безделушки со всего света, словно каждый посетитель дома оставлял что-то на память. Адам жалеет, что у него нет ничего подобного с собой.  
\- У тебя больше не получается, как раньше, - тихо говорит Крис.  
\- Как? - Адам правда не знает, что он имеет в виду. Но очень хорошо знает его такого - с опущенным, почти потерянным взглядом и теребящим кожаный браслет на запястье. Это закончится или шуткой, или чем-то искренним.  
\- Как на шоу. Когда ты выходил с видом “хочешь меня, детка?”, а после финальной ноты мгновенно преображался. Сразу такой - Адам-ангел с крыльями. Снимал маску и становился простым парнем, - в голосе Криса, без его ведома, почти тоска.  
\- Я что-то не так сделал? - Адам пытается понять. Возможно, что он действительно слишком давно живет в глэмроке.

\- Нет, - Крис отмахивается, улыбаясь привычной спокойной улыбкой.  
Это скорее он что-то не так сделал когда-то давно.  
Лучшие друзья, не ставшие друзьями. Единственная связующая нить - год шоу. Все. Невозможно забыть и отказаться. Но невозможно и вырастить что-то большее.  
\- Ладно.  
Они пьют пиво, совсем чуть-чуть, для настроения и за встречу. Это не похоже на то, что было когда-то в туре, когда крышу сносило так, что напиться было почти нереально, и в ход шло все, что попадалась в барах. Сейчас им обоим почему-то важно оставаться трезвыми.  
\- Знаешь, я надеялся, что так будет перед суперфиналом, - говорит Крис, снова не успев поймать слова вовремя.  
\- Как?  
\- Что мы сможем побыть вдвоем.

Адам прекрасно помнил, что было после того, как Дэни оказался третьим. Шум и гам, потому что все финалисты гурьбой вновь заселились на виллу, чтобы готовиться к суперфиналу. У них не было времени даже отдохнуть. Но в ту ночь они не могли наговориться друг с другом. Адам любил толпу и ребят тоже. Но сейчас память активно не пускала его вглубь сознания, он совершенно не помнил Криса среди ярких лиц.  
\- Я сидел там, в кресле, - продолжает Крис, он сам не очень понимает, почему его пробило на откровенность, - и... я люблю их всех, правда, но в тот момент ненавидел каждого.  
\- Ты не умеешь ненавидеть, Крис, - улыбается Адам. Он осознает, что переводит тему, но слова Криса тяжелым грузом давно ушедших ощущений давят на грудную клетку.  
\- Зачем ты позвал меня сюда?  
\- Мы друзья...  
Адам, в самом деле, не хочет этого. Возобновления старых тем и былых чувств. Все, что не состоялось, должно остаться таким, но Крис подходит к нему, осторожно, но очень уверенно, чуть поднимается на мысках, чтобы стать выше, приближается лицом к лицу, ловит взгляд.

\- Друзья, - оказывается, пива было абсолютно достаточно, и Крис где-то в подсознании хватается за мысль, что он никогда бы не завел эту тему трезвым, но мысль слишком слаба и не имеет противовесов. – Ты думаешь, я не видел этого тогда?  
Он не уточняет, просто бессильно разводит руками, пытаясь объять необъятное – взгляды, жесты, прикосновения. Сомнений в том, что тогда, во время American Idol, Адам если не был влюблен, но, по крайней мере, точно хотел его, не было.  
\- И что? - Адам ненавидит завуалированные речи и догадки. Быть может, утверждения Криса сейчас и правильны, но он бы предпочел честный разговор, а не игры в шашечки – тут ходи, а тут нет. – Ты бы хотел, чтобы что? Чтобы разразился скандал? Чтобы ты потерял жену? Чего ты хотел, Крис?  
\- Быть с тобой, - Крис отвечает без малейшего сомнения.  
\- На ночь? На две?  
\- Всегда.  
Адам усмехается, обнимая его за талию.  
\- Всегда? Это мне говорит Крис Аллен? Человек, который красит домик в правильные спокойные цвета, выращивает цветы на газоне и будет примерным отцом для своих детей? Крис, мы никогда не могли бы быть вместе. Зачем лишняя агония?  
Крис упрямо мотает головой.  
\- Я любил тебя, - говорит он.  
\- И я тебя, - соглашается Адам.  
Оба они слишком горды, чтобы говорить это в настоящем времени.  
\- Тогда почему?  
Крис думает - почему, будучи геем, Адам не нашел возможности быть с ним, хотя бы один раз, показать, какого на вкус запретное яблоко.  
\- Считаешь, если я гей, то у меня нет проблем с сексом с каждым? А чувства? Спать с кем-то понимая, что это первый и последний раз?  
\- Может быть, все было бы иначе.  
Адам ставит бутылку на стол. Звук жесткий – будь стекло тоньше, наверняка бы разбилось.

Крис тут же оказывается прижат к стене. Он не понимает, как это произошло. Но Адам вывернулся и приложил его спиной к идиотской расцветке в цветочек. Хватило же кому-то терпения вырисовывать лепестки на покрашенной стене  
\- Чего же ты хотел, Крис…  
Адам вроде бы не спрашивает, но вопрос явно читается во взгляде. Криса трясет от осознания того, к чему все идет. Он не скрывает, что хочет этого. Что хотел давно и хочет сейчас. Но в этой ситуации все не так. Он пытается отшатнуться, но Адам держит его крепко.  
\- Мне не нужен просто секс, - наконец, выговаривает Крис, удивляясь, как пафосно это звучит. Но это чистая правда. И ведь Адам именно это хотел от него услышать.  
\- Я уверен, что тебе не нужно и все остальное, Крис, - говорит Адам. - Ты слишком гетеросексуален.  
\- Тогда зачем ты...- Крис кивает на ладонь, которая словно невзначай поглаживает его ширинку.  
\- Чтобы ты решил.  
\- Я решил.  
Но уже поздно.  
Адам внезапно жесткий. Он набрасывается на него, кусая неповинную шею. Руки перехватывают попытки Криса отбиться.  
\- Сам напросился, - зло цедит Адам, оставляя полоску поцелуев-укусов на загорелой коже Аллена. В его взгляде и голосе нет ничего кроме жесткости, кроме какой-то почти бездушной ненависти.  
\- Я не хотел так, - пытается сказать Крис и очередной раз оттолкнуть от себя Адама, но тот сильнее - был и есть.  
\- Не дергайся, - шипит он.  
Крис сдается. Больше никаких попыток. На запястьях уже синие полосы, больше не надо. Быть может, именно это излечит его окончательно. Если, конечно, вообще можно излечиться от такой болезни, как Адам Ламберт.  
Адам толкает его сильнее, так что на спине, наверное, тоже будут ссадины.  
\- Молодец, - произносит он, прикусывая краешек уха. - Умник.  
Он сжимает член Криса сквозь джинсы и усмехается.  
\- Тело не обманет.  
Крису противно, но Адам внезапно падает на колени, силой тащит вниз штаны с бельем и почти одним движением берет член в рот. На все это ему хватает каких-то секунд, и Крис задыхается. Ноги подкашиваются. Тепло влажного языка совершенно неожиданно и пугающе. Он вновь дергается, просто от шока, но Адам сжимает его ягодицы руками, заставляя вернуться на позицию.  
Крис проклинает себя и его.  
Лучше бы он изнасиловал его. Грязно, больно, чтобы Крис ходить не мог и ненавидел его. Хотя как ему вообще могла придти в голову мысль, что Адам – его Адам – способен на что-то подобное?  
Нет. Адам делает так, что Крису даже не получится сожалеть о случившемся. Только вспоминать. Он не сдерживается от стонов и неаккуратных толчков в рот Адама. И понимает – это единственный раз. Вот это. Адам на коленях перед ним. Не будет большего ни в жизни, ни в сексе. Они не будут вместе. Ни день, ни два, ни тем более какое-то большее время. Они не будут вместе даже пару часов жаркого настоящего секса, необходимо болезненного и такого желанного. Не будут, потому что даже если Крис будет умолять, Адам не согласится сделать то, о чем его «слишком гетеросексуальный» друг пожалеет. Эти мысли проносятся молнией, несколько секунд, после которых Крис окончательно забывается, пытаясь получить все, что можно от этой внезапной ласки.  
Он кончает, почти сползая на пол.

Адам подхватывает его, заставляя встать на ноги. Он сам не очень понимает, что произошло. Он чувствовал почти дикую агрессию, прижимая Криса к стене. Ненависть к ним обоим за то, что развезли эту сопливую историю, покруче любого мыла, идущего на телеканалах для домохозяек. За то, что не дали ей начаться и не дали окончиться, оставив обоих в подвешенном положении. Но даже когда просвет разума мелькнул в его голове, он уже не смог остановиться.  
\- Ты этого хотел? – Адам спрашивает на автомате – Крис давно сказал, что нет.  
\- Нет, - подтверждает он.

У Криса в голове каша. Наверное, надо сказать что-то еще. Но не «спасибо» же. Что вообще говорят в таких случаях? Он натягивает штаны, пытаясь хоть немного унять трясущиеся руки, и не понимает того, что произошло, ровно как и того, почему именно сейчас это случилось. Сейчас это не меняет вообще ровным счетом ничего. Кроме того, что возможно теперь они лишатся и без того редких встреч и звонков.  
Крис усмехается, потому что в его голове по-прежнему существует это самое “мы”, хотя думает он давно только за себя.  
Адам протягивает ему пиво.  
\- Рано или поздно это бы случилось, - говорит он. - Но если бы ты промолчал, я бы сдержался.  
\- То есть виноват я?  
\- Жизнь виновата, давай разойдемся на этом?  
Крис пытается сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы собрать свои вещи.  
\- Я имел в виду фигурально, - он улыбается, чтобы успокоить Криса. Улыбка выработана до мелочей. Но у Криса никогда не было проблем понять, что скрывается за ней. И сейчас она только подтверждает его невеселые мысли.  
\- А... Ясно, - отвечает Крис, словно не находя себе места, возвращается на диван. Бутылка в его руке почти полная. Вечер только начинается. Дальше пойдут байки и воспоминания. И больше никаких серьезных тем. Только одно.  
\- Адам?  
\- Да?  
\- Ты все еще не умеешь врать.  
Адам улыбается. На этот раз, не пытаясь изобразить радость. Где-то внутри он понимает, что уже привычная маска, наконец, сброшена.  
Вопрос лишь в том, какой ценой.


End file.
